A change of plans
by shiroki
Summary: Sequel to Cold spring. Setsuna's job as Konoka's bodyguard was replaced! what is Konoemon planing?.FINAL Chapter 07: “just great! she's mad at me again” Setsuna said mentally
1. Restart

**Me: HEEY! As I promise, this is the sequel of Cold spring...this chater is shorter than the others but it's just the begining XD**

**Asuna: oh finally! I was waiting too long**

**Me: sorry, I'm lazy XD**

**Setsuna: what will you do now, eh? (she still mad at me because of the pactio)**

**Konoka: Secchan dont be mean... she's just doing this for your own good**

**Setsuna: my..? ojousama... great now ojousama is in her side...**

**Me: Un.n ... uuh... well let's start with this, A change of plans Chapter 1... enjoy n.n**

**

* * *

****Chapter 1: Re-start**

I's being a week since the incident with Haruka, an old teacher of Negi, it took a while to fix all the damage that the school suffered. Now, with no danger around, the classes were normal like before.

Earlier in the morning some of our main characters were already up, Asuna –as usual- went to work at 4 am (A/N: ok I'm not sure about the time U¬¬) and Setsuna was training like every day. They had tons of things in mind but one in common: What happened to their friends Fuyuko and Yukiko? They haven't seen them after Konoemon said he wanted to talk to them, maybe he sent them to their world, who knows…

It was 6:30 am, our swordswoman was sat under a tree –today was a really hot day and she was tired- she was resting after 2 hours of kendo, she ended up falling asleep for a moment, until a certain brunette princess woke her up.

"Secchan! Wake up!" Konoka exclaimed smiling

"uuhh… what? What's wrong kono-chan?" she asked rubbing one of her eyes, and then she was suddenly hugged by Konoka

"Secchan kawaii!!" Konoka said "you even called me ´kono-chan´, just like when we were kids"

"eh?" Setsuna started to wake "a-ah o-ojousama! S-sorry I-I-I d-didn't-"

"not ojousama" Konoka made a cute pout "nee secchan why were you sleeping here?" she change the topic "you are not taking enough rest, are you?"

"eh… ah well.. maybe" she smiled weakly

"don't push yourself lik that" Konoka let her head rest in setsuna's shoulder "you are making me worry, again" Setsuna blushed

"s-sorry, ojou- I mean Kono-chan" she said "u-uumm I-I think we should go now"

Setsuna escorted Konoka to her room and, after promise her to return for breakfast, she went to her own room in order to clean herself and get ready to go to classes.

Classes were about to start, the three girls-Asuna, Konoka and Setsuna- were almost late because Asuna took her time in the shower (A/N: Negi went ahead earlier to do… teacher's stuff XD). They went to their seats; fortunately nobody knew they stayed in the school during the cold period. Negi entered to the classroom and his students bowed as usual.

"Ohayo minna" Negi smiled "today we have new students, please come in" The door was opened and two girls walked in; Asuna, Konoka and Setsuna recognized them in an instant "please introduced yourself"

"My name is Shiroki Fuyuko, pleased to meet you" she said with a serious but respectful voice

"hi! I'm Kuroki Yukiko, I hope we all get along" she said smiling

…

"okay classes are over, see you tomorrow"

The students ran to the new students and surrounded them, of course Asakura was the one asking questions

"well hello" she said "I have a few questions for you, if you don't mind of course"

"go ahead" Yukiko said

"ok, first: are you two dating?" they blushed "or what's your relationship?"

"we are childhood friends" Yukiko answered

"all right, second: why do you look so much like Setsuna-san and Konoka-san?"

"uh well…" Yukiko tried to come up with a lie

"we have common ancestors" Fuyuko answered "you could say we are related some way"

"mmm ok… well that's all I wanted to know, for now" Asakura said "see ya!"

"uf! That was close" Yukiko sighed "thanks fuyu-chan"

"u-uh i-iie it was nothing" she answered "oh! I remembered I have to talk to sakurazaki"

"looking for me?" Setsuna walked to them along with Konoka and Asuna, Yukiko started a conversation with the last two about classes and stuff, while Fuyuko talked to Setsuna.

"remembered when the headmaster told us he wanted to talk?" Fuyuko asked and setsuna nodded "well he gave us permission to stay here for some time…"

"that's great!" Setsuna told her "so, what's the big deal?"

"uumm well… since Konoe-san sealed my demon half with the pactio, I'm now her bodyguard" she paused "and… the headmaster wants you to be Yukiko-hime's protector"

Setsuna took a moment to connect all the information she was giving to her "hold on! Is he… firing me?"

"well no, he didn't say 'fire'" Fuyuko replied "it's like a change…well no, basically we're the same… b-but don't worry, he is just 'testing… or something like that" she noticed Setsuna getting depressed "oh but… ah you can still see her every day in school… or maybe go out with her"

"yeah you're right" Setsuna smiled weakly "at least our rooms are close, that way I can walk her to classes…"

"uuhh about that… eh… I forgot to tell you a little detail" Fuyuko told her "he also changed the rooms, Konoe-san will move to my room and hime-sama to yours" Setsuna was speechless

"oh o-ok then…" she said in a sad tone "ojousam… does she know about this?"

"hime-sama is telling her right now" Fuyuko pointed to her friends

"all right" Setsuna said "uumm take my room's key and give it to Kuroki-san… I mean hime-sama" she handed her a key "I'll be… somewhere… training" she left the room

"_Sakurazaki… I told you… you should say it soon… or else…"_

* * *

**Me: so?**

**Asuna: uuh... I think you should run**

**Me: eh? why?**

**Setsuna: SHIROKI! YOU DAMNED BRAT! (unsheathes Yunagi)**

**Me: uh w-wait I can explain! (dogdes her attacks and run)**

**Setsuna: come here, coward! (chases after me)**

**Asuna: mou... why is she doing all this anyway?**

**Konoka: hehe don't worry Asuna, she's told me about it ...(she whisperes to her)**

**Asuna: ooohhh!!!! .... but that would be... uumm ... do you agree with that!?**

**Konoka: yup, It was me the one who gave her permission...**

**Asuna: you sure are strong...**

**Konoka: it's for Secchan n.n**

**Asuna: well dear readers, the author hopes you liked the chapter... she's working on the next one so .... (hears an explosion) ... mmm ... well she'll upload it soon, if she's still alive Un.n ... see ya!**

**Konoka: don't forget reviews!**


	2. What to do?

**Me: hey everyone! sorry about the long wait Un.n ... I could finally upload chapter 02 ^^**

**Asuna: finally! you're too lazy**

**Me: u.u**

**Setsuna: so, what did you do this time?**

**Me: that's a surprise... (for you XD)**

**Setsuna: ò.ó damned brat! what did you-!?**

**Konoka: nono secchan, that's no way to treat the author**

**Setsuna: kuso... whatever! just begin this crazy story u.u**

**Me: yeeah! here is it, Chapter 02!... oh! Thanks for the reviews n.n**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 02: what to do?**

Classes were over for the day; our friends were told about the 'little' change that Konoemon did, they were now helping the princesses move to their new rooms.

"waahh!Konoka!" Asuna whined "Don't leave me with Negi!"

"Asuna-san! I'm still here" Negi complained

"I know" she replied laughing, Konoka laughed with them and then she remembered she hadn't seen her Secchan after the bell rang, she started to get worried.

"Nee Yukiko, Is secchan in her room?" Konoka asked her, she had already finished moving to Setsuna's room

"She told Fuyu-chan that she'll be training somewhere" Yukiko answered her

"Training?" Konka echoed "mou! I told her not to push herself like that!"

"hehe don't worry, I asked Fuyu-chan to look for her"

* * *

Somewhere in Mahora's forest; Setsuna was hitting a tree, her punches were marked on the thick wood, she was furious about the sudden change and how she couldn't do anything about it.

"Kuso!" she murmured, her hands were bleeding but she ignored it and continue hitting the tree _"what the hell is the headmaster thinking? Protecting ojousama is my reason to live… I can't…without her…" _she sighed and stopped

"Are you done punishing yourself?" Fuyuko appeared "Konoe-ojousama is worried about you"

"_Did she call her ojousama?" _Setsuna got mad but tried to control it "hmp she shouldn't do it anymore"

"Uh… you sound like you were upset at her" Fuyuko told her "you're still her friend, even if you aren't her protector" Setsuna didn't reply and looked at the ground.

"How can you do it?" Setsuna asked Fuyuko who looked confused by the sudden question "being far from her, how can you bare with it?"

Fuyuko gave a sad smile "I can't" Setsuna looked surprised and confused "I don't like this, I don't want to… but… it can't be helped" Setsuna realized then, she was being childish and smile weakly.

"Let's go back" Setsuna passed by her side heading towards the school _"thank you"_

Fuyuko smiled and followed her _"you're welcome"_

The two shinmeryuu students went to Setsuna's room; when she opened the door they found her friends there, they were waiting for them to come back.

"Secchan!" Konoka hugged her "where have you been?"

"Uh…training?" she scratched the back of her head, Konoka saw Setsuna's bleeding hands.

"mou secchan! What did I tell you this morning!?" she scolded her friend while gently taking her hands and healing them "done" she smiled and didn't let go of Setsuna's hands, she really enjoyed the warm feeling it brings to hold them.

"Uh ojousama… w-what's wrong?" Setsuna asked blushing, Konoka realized the embarrassing moment her friend was having-she blushed a little- and let go of her hands apologizing.

"Aren't they cute?" Yukiko smiled "Setsuna-san is just like you, Fuyu-chan" Fuyuko blushed a little and looked away making Yukiko laughs.

"I'll be going to my room now," Fuyuko said "I'm tired" she headed to the door but Setsuna stopped her.

"Stay right there!" she told her "are you just gonna let ojousama go alone to her room? What if something happens to her?" Konoka blushed at Setsuna's reaction.

"Ok ok, I'll stay" Fuyuko said

"It's ok, we have homework," Konoka spoke "we should go now"

"See you tomorrow" Yukiko said and gave Fuyuko a kiss on her cheek making her blushed. Setsuna looked at Konoka out of the corner of her eye and Konoka did the same, they both blushed and looked away.

"W-well uumm see you tomorrow, Secchan" Konoka said without looking at her.

"U-uh h-hai. Take care" Setsuna looked away too.

Fuyuko and Konoka left the room.

"So," Yukiko started "when will you tell her?"

"Eh!? Why is everybody asking me that?" Setsuna said

"c'mon! You're meant to each other" Yukiko tolde her and Setsuna blushed "but you need some help"

"uumm… well, I thought about confessing to her before but… I … what if she doesn't love me back? I would ruin our friendship"

"_Like I thought"_ Yukiko said mentally "mmm… you wanna know, right?" she asked and Setsuna nodded "then just do as I say"

* * *

Fuyuko opened her room's door and let Konoka entered first

"Now tell me" Konoka said "what's gramps planning now?"

"Like I'd know" Fuyuko told her "that man is a mistery"

"mmm…" Konoka sighed "I guess I'd have to force you to tell me" Fuyuko looked confused. Konoka then used her ultimate weapon… her extremely cute puppy face "nee fuyu-chan… tell me, please"

"_Ah…ah… kawaii, uh no! Get a hold of yourself Fuyuko!"_ she told herself but it was useless "ah! Ok ok, just don't look at me like that"

The next day:

Mahora forest, 5:00 am:

Setsuna started her training as usual, she found herself weaker than before "I must be that" she told herself and then sighed "I can't do it" she then heard a 'crack' coming from behind, she turned and saw Fuyuko.

"shiroki, what are you doing here?"

"looking for a place to train," the girl answered "vampire-san won't let me train in her resort anymore"

"hm… wanna trin with me?"

"Sounds like fun"

Mahora School, 3-A classroom:

Classes were about to start, the 3-A students were all on time, even Asuna who found the two princesses already in their seats but their protectors weren't there. She walked to her seat and talk to Konoka.

"Nee Konoka, where is-?"

"Don't know" Konoka interrupted, she knew what Asuna was going to ask.

"Eh? Are you ok?" Asuna asked "you look disturbed"

"Uh? Uhm I'm fine" Konoka lied, the truth was that she hadn't seen her dear friend since yesterday and all for the stupid plan of her grandfather, she really missed her.

"Good morning class" Negi entered and his students bowed like everyday "uh? Sakurazaki-san and Shiroki-san are absent today…mmm "suddenly the door was opened by the nurse, Shizuna-sensei, and two students behind her.

"sorry to interrupt Negi-sensei but" she turned to see the two girls "here, they were in nursery" Setsuna and Fuyuko bowed, thay had bandages in her legs and arms, Setsuna had a small cut in her face and Fuyuko's head was bandaged too "I think they were fighting" Shizuna whispered Negi

"Training" Fuyuko murmured

"Oh well thanks Shizuna-sensei," Negi said "I'll take care from now on" she nodded and left "go to your seats and stay after class is over, I want to talk to you" Negi told them with a serious but worried voice. They went to their seats, as they were told, Konoka had her eyes in Setsuna all the time, waiting for her to look up… but Setsuna didn't; she didn't look at Konoka but to Yukiko _"uhm? Did she…? No, I must've mistaken… mmm… mou I need to talk to her!"_ Konoka said mentally.

Classes ended fast for everyone; except for Konoka whose mind was lost in questions, ehy was her Secchan so hurt? Why didn't she look at her? And why Yukiko? When the bell rang Konoka went to Setsuna's seat "secchan!" she called with a worried, and sad, voice.

"Mm? What is it, ojousama?" Setsuna asked and turned to see her

"Ah uhm" Konoka lost herself in those black eyes she loves so much.

"ojousama, are you ok?" Setsuna noticed Konoka was spacing out.

"Ah! Y-yeah I'm fine" she said smiling "but, what happened to you? Did you two have a fight?" she asked caressing Setsuna's cut in her cheek, this time Setsuna didn't blush and Konoka noticed it.

"ahm well.. Kind of, we… exaggerated a little" she said and tookin Konoka's hand-the one that was caressing her cheek- "but don't worry, it's not a big deal"

Konoka was about to replied but Negi interrupted "Konoka-san I would like to speak to Setsuna-san and Fuyuko-san, so... Would you wait outside please?

"Ups, sorry Negi-kun" she told him and went outside to find Yukiko waiting there too.

"Oh Yukiko, are you waiting for Fuyuko-san?" Konoka asked

"nop" The girl answered smiling "I'm waiting for Setsuna" Konoka's heart ached "she told me to wait here so we can walk together to our room"

Konoka was in shock "they… together… no, it can't be" she said mentally then she realized something "w-when did she..?"

"She sent me a note in class"

"_A note… she had never sent me any notes before_" Konoka thought sadly

"Uh Konoka, are you alright?" Yukiko noticed Konoka's sad face

"Ah? Ah! H-hai I'm ok" she said laughing.

"You aren't jealous, are you?" Yukiko asked and Konoka panicked

"J-j-j-jealous!? Me? W-why would I? I'm not j-jealous, haha!"

"mmm well ok" Yukiko said " oh by the way, Setsuna calls you 'Kono-chan', right?" Konoka gave her a confused look "hehe.. she wouldn't stop calling you in her dreams"

"eh? Secchan was-?" Suddenly the door behind them opened

"hai Negi-san, we won't" Fuyuko said in a carefree tone as she walk out of the classroom "ah! Hime-sama you should be in your room!"

"hehe it's okay Fuyu-chan" she said smiling "Setsuna will walk me there, right?"

"hai" Setsuna told her "oh! I almost forgot! Ojousama you wanted to talk, didn't you?" She asked with a gentle smile in her face, making Konoka blushed.

"Uh ah u-uhm!" She nodded "b-but it's late and we have homework… s-so maybe next time, bye!" she run

"Mm? What's with her?" Fuyuko asked "ah!? Konoe-ojousama wait! You shouldn't go by yourself! See you guys!" she left.

Setsuna sighed and leant against a wall "that was though"

"It's worth the effort, for the information I collected" Yukiko told her "now we know that she IS jealous" setsuna blushed

"th-that doesn't proves that she l-l-lo-"

"Loves you" Yukiko completed "mmm well maybe you're right, in that case… let's go with the step # 2!"

"_I have a bad feeling about this"_

_

* * *

_

**Me: so how was that?**

**Asuna: (whispers) ppss Konoka, did you allow her to do this?**

**Konoka: (whispers too) yeah, and why are we whispering? ... everyone can read this**

**Asuna: are you masochistic sadist or what!? ... just look at Setsuna!...(looks for her but she isn't there)**

**Konoka: eh? where is Secchan?**

**Asuna: oh oh where is the author? (hears an explosion)... ok... there they are Un.n**

**Konoka: it's all for Secchan own good n.n ... this will have a happy ending**

**Asuna: I hope so...**

**Konoka: well the author is not here but she wants to say "thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it... don't forget to check for the next chapter... oh! and also reviews n.n" ... or something like that XD. See you.**

**Asuna: bye**


	3. Opportunity

**Me: phew did I made it on time?**

**Asuna: no you didn't u.u**

**Me: T.T ... well at least I lost Sakurazaki on the way**

**(Setsuna: Shiroki you brat come back here!)**

**Me: Uh oh, hse's here... damn, I have to go... I hope you enjoy this chapter n.n**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 03: Opportunity**

Some more days passed, today is Saturday which means no school for today. Most of the students are usually happy and relieved about it, but there is one that is not.

Konoka sighed while looking outside from her room's window _"no classes today…"_ she sighed again _"I can't see Secchan… we haven't even talked for a while"_. I was true, for the past few days they weren't able to talk like before; Setsuna always gets dragged away by Yukiko everytime Konoka wants to talk.

In the opposite side of the room, Fuyuko had been seeing Konoka's repeatedly sighs and wanted to cheer her up, but she knew that the only one that could complete that task was Setsuna. So she took her cell phone and sent a message to Yukiko.

Fuyuko went out of the kitchen "ojousama" she called "I'm going to see hime-sama, do you wa-?"

"yes!" Konoka answered immediately

* * *

Setsuna was laying on her bed whit a pillow covering her face, she sighed "I'm starting to hate not going to classes" she sighed again.

Yukiko noticed Setsuna's mood was down -more than ever- she wanted to help but, what could she do? That was when she heard her cell phone _"a message… from fuyu-chan!"_ she said in her mind.

_"Hime-sama, I'm going to your room now… Konoe-san is coming too; she's been kinda depressed so I thought she'd cheer up if she sees Sakurazaki. We'll be there like in… 5 minutes"_

Yukiko smiled not only because her dear friend Fuyuko was coming, but also because Setsuna' cheer up too "way to go, Fuyu-chan" she walked out from the kitchen "hey Setsuna! Good news!"

"What could be good now?" Setsuna asked in a gloomy way, then someone knocked the door and Yukiko ran to open.

"Fuyu-chan!" she smiled "Konoka! I'm glad you came too" Yukiko raised her voice on purpose so Setsuna could hear, she did hear it and jumped from her bed

_"Am I dreaming?"_ she asked herself when she saw Konoka entering, their eyes locked for a brief moment which was broken because Konoka tackled Setsuna hugging her "Secchan! Oh secchan, I miss you so much"

Setsuna blushed "o-o-o-ojousama…" Konoka broke the embrace and pouted

" mou! We haven't talk in days and all you can say is 'ojousama'? mou!" Konoka complained "call me Kono-chan, like before" she made her puppy face

"aahh k-kono-chan" Setsuna blushed and plucked up courage to say : "I missed you too" which made Konoka's smiled wider than ever.

"Hey Sakurazaki; I hope you don't mind but," Fuyuko started "I'm going out whit hime-sama today, could you keep an eye on Konoe-ojousama?"

"My pleasure" Setsuna smiled and they left the room "so, uh," Setsuna said as she helped Konoka standing up "how's Shiroki treating you?"

"mmm… well she's nice, similar to you," she smiled "but I'd rather being with you" she giggled when Setsuna blushed, Konoka embraced Setsuna's arm and squished it "I miss that too!"

"uh hehe, uum well uh w-what do we do now?" Setsuna asked shyly

Konoka thought for a moment "oh! I just remember that today arrives the new collection of tarot cards… so..."

"You want me to go with you?" Setsuna asked

"of course I do!" Konoka said "let's go!"

* * *

"thanks a lot!" Konoka said to the sales man while walking out from the store.

"uum shall we go back or.. you wanna do something?" Setsuna asked

"remember to place were we skated, that lake?" Konoka asked her

"_how couldn't I?"_ Setsuna blushed remembering their first date "uh yes, you want me to take to there?"

"please!" Konoka plead and Setsuna nodded "uumm can we go flying?"

"eh? F-flying?" Setsuna the remembered that the place was a little too far from their current position "um okay, no problem"

They went to a narrow street where no one can see them, Setsuna closed her eyes and two white wings emerged from her back, _"so beautiful, my angel"_ Konoka thought.

"shall we go, ojousama?" Setsuna asked and Konoka nodded pouting "sorry," Setsuna carried her bridal style "Kono-chan" she smiled and flew.

They arrive in no time, Setsuna made sure of it. She felt too nervous being so closed to Konoka even thought she loves it.

"woah! It's even more beautiful without snow" Konoka said getting near to the lake while Setsuna leaned on a tree "isn't it secchan?" Konoka turned to see her friend.

"uh y-yeah, beautiful" she said blushing "so why did we come here?"

"no special reason" Konoka admitted "I… I just wanted to be with you, here… where we had our first date" Setsuna couldn't see Konoka's blushing face because she turned again.

"_this is it! I have to tell her now!" _Setsuna decided and walk straight to her, she made Konoka turned around "Kono-chan I-"

"Setsuna-san! Konoka-san!" a child's voice reached from behind; it was Negi, and Asuna was coming with him too "what are you doing here?" Negi asked

"um we were uh… walking around" Setsuna made a false smiled _"damn it! Why did they show now!?"_

"aahh soka" Negi believed her but Asuna didn't, she knew something what's going on but she waited for the right time to ask Konoka.

"have you guys had lunch already?" Negi asked

"lunch? What time is it?" Konoka asked

"1:05 pm, you didn't notice?" Asuna said _"so something DID happened"_

"hehe time flies when you're having fun, nee Secchan?" Konoka turned to her friend who blushed a little and then nodded.

"let's go and have lunch, I'm starving" Asuna said and the others nodded. They went to a restaurant in town, ordered some food and started chatting.

"excuse me for a moment," Konoka stood "I have to go to the restroom"

"I'm going too!" Asuna said "_hehe now is my chance"_

In the restroom:

"so, Konoka tou didn't really tell us what were you doing with Setsuna-san" Asuna said insinuating something

"we were just walking around, that's all" Konoka answered blushing

"nah ah! That blush of yours tells me that SOMETHING happened" Asuna said and Konoka blushed harder "hehe, did she confess?"

"w-well no" she said disappointed "b-but I think she was trying… until… you showed up"

"EH!? No way!" Asuna cursed herself and Negi for ruined that opportunity "sorry about it"

"i-it's ok, at least I know she's trying" Konoka smiled

"hehe you're right, saa let's go now" Asuna said and they went to their table "I guess I'll have to intervene"

"yay the food is ready!" Asuna said happily and they all eat. A few minutes later Negi spoke "oh yeah! I was supposed to tell you this on Monday but I can't wait," he started "there'll be a ball for the end of the semester" his friend were surprised

"a ball!? Why not a normal party?" Asuna said

"mmm I wonder why didn't gramps tell me anything?" Konoka said

"hehe he hide it too well, only teachers were told about it" Negi said and started a chat whit Konoka while Asuna took that time to talk to Setsuna

"hey Setsuna-san this is your chance" Asuna whispered

"eh? W-what are you talking about?" Setsuna whispered back

"I know that we ruined your chance to confess before," Asuna explained "but this is the perfect time. Ask her to go with you"

"eehh! I-I can't, s-she wouldn't-"

"of course she will!" Asuna interrupted but she raised her voice a little

"eh? What are you saying Asuna-san?" Negi asked

"ah haha n-nothing" she scratched her head

They finished their food, paid and went out of the restaurant. Today was a good day so Asuna suggested passing by the park on their way home, her friends agreed too.

"hey look there! Ice-cream!" Asuna pointed a small stand "you want some? My treat" her friends nodded "ok, flavors?"

"Strawberry for me" Negi said

"ok, guys?"

"chocolate!" Konoka and Setsuna said at the same time and smiled to each other

"right! Bouzu you're coming with me! I'll need more hands," Asuna commanded "you guys stay here, we'll be right back" they walked away leaving the two girls alone, there was an uncomfortable silence between them until Konoka decided to talk.

"nee secchan, what do you think about the ball?" She asked and Setsuna blushed

"t-the b-ball? I-i-it's ok, I think" she answered

"but are you interested on it? I mean on going… or inviting someone"

"ah w-well that's uumm I…" setsuna was in a difficult position, fortunately Asuna and Negi returned _"phew that was close!"_ Setsuna thought

"sorry guys, oji-san only had one chocolate ice-cream" Asuna apologized "so I had to buy only one, the other is vanilla"

"I'll take the vanilla's," setsuna said "ojousama loves chocolate, right?"

"but secchan! You like it too" Konoka pouted "oh I know! We'll share them, that'll be fair"

"eh? I-iie, it's not necessary"

"I won't accept that!" Konoka said "now take some of mine" Setsuna sis as she was told, of course she was blushing.

"so, how was it?" Konoka smiled

"d-delicious" Setsuna said and Konoka licked some ice cream.

"hehe! Your first indirect kiss!" Asuna teased and they both blushed hardly. But then they didn't really care about it, they even exchange ice creams for a while in their way home.

_"uuhh well I guess I'll just do one more thing for them"_ Asuna thought while looking at them "oh! Negi you have a meeting now right?"

"eh? Meeting? What me-?" Asuna covered his mouth

"what an irresponsible kid! I'll make sure you arrive on time!" she said while patting his head "well guys we'll have to go, see ya!"she ran taking Negi with her

"uh that was weird" Setsuna said

"hehe sure it was" Konoka giggled "saa, let's go" they started walking "nee Secchan, you didn't answer me"

"ah? A-about what?"

"mou, if you are interested on the ball" Konoka reminded

"ah well t-t-that d-depends" Setsuna answered

"Oh? Depends on what?" Konoka asked innocently _"c'mon say it!"_

"ah on… well ah… I'd go if… if … ifyougowithme!" Setsuna blushed hardiest than ever and closed her eyes, after a few seconds no response came and she was getting worried so she opened her eyes and, instead of seeing Konoka's shocked face, she saw her smiling warmly at her and blushing too.

"of course I will" Konoka said smiling "but you have to ask me properly hehe"

"aamm then, w-would you c-come with me to the ball?" Setsuna asked

"yes!" Konoka answered and hugged her

"ah l-l-let's go now" Setsuna said and took Konoka's hand while walking, they blushed a little.

The road wasn't too long, actually when they said goodbye to Negi and Asuna they were outside the dorms' building

"here we are" Setsuna stopped in front of Konoka's room

_"mou, I wanted to spend more time with secchan"_ Konoka complained mentally "Thanks for today, Secchan" she smiled

"ah i-iie I didn't.. do much" she blushed and then realized she was still holding Konoka's hand and let it go causing Konoka to pout cutely, Setsuna chuckled at her reaction "you should enter now"

"but before," Konoka said and gave Setsuna a quick kiss on the cheek which made her blush furiously "now I can go" Konoka smiled and opened the door "oh right! You could consider the ball as our 2° date, nee?" she said and entered closing the door behind her, and of course a really shocked and blushing Setsuna.

"_hehe that was for making me wait for so long, Secchan"_ Konoka said in thoughts.

* * *

**Konoka: woo! yes! that was a good chapter, don't you think Asuna?**

**Asuna: well yeah, even I appeared more hehe...**

**Setsuna: mm ... well it's ok (looks away)**

**Konoka: oh don't be shy secchan (hugs her) you really like the chapter, nee?**

**Setsuna: uumm well, uumm I said it was ok (blushes)**

**Asuna: by the way... where is Shiroki, Setsuna-san?**

**Setsuna: mmm not sure, she escaped from me**

**Konoka: she's missing again XD.... we'll have to stop here then**

**Asuna: tch! that lazy kid, ok mina-san we hope you enjoy this chapter, the author would have said that but she is so-**

**Me: hey! I'm here!**

**Konoka: shiroki!!! (hugs me) great chapter**

**Me: huh?**

**Asuna: yup I have to admit it, you did a good job**

**Me: HUH??**

**Konoka: now is your turn Secchan, say something to her**

**Setsuna: (glares at me)**

**Me: uuhh... thanks?**

**Setsuna: hmp! you were lucky I helped you**

**Me: yeah yeah, I write a lot more better with a sword pointing my throat**

**Asuna: haha, you should do it more often**

**Me: tch!... well whatever, so how was the chapter mina-san? I relly hope you enjoyed it U^^ ... next chapter will be upload... someday XD**

**Asuna: don't worry, Setsuna will make sure that she writes**

**Me: O.O**

**Konoka: dont forget reviews ^^ , jaa ne.**


	4. Konoemon's Trial I: Omiai

**Me: hey guys, here is the 4th chapter XD... though it is shorter than the other, but is because is divided in two part Un.n**

**Asuna: mm ... I hope this time something good happens**

**Konoka: hehe if not, Secchan will chase you like before**

**Me: hahaha! well she's still chasing me, well that's what she thinks XD... I asked Kaede-nee to make a shadow clone of me haha!**

**Konoka: oh very clever... but what will happen when she uses one of her techniques on it?**

**(Setsuna: Shiroki! damn brat!)**

**Me: o.o uh-oh... well I have to get running... enjoy this chapter XD (runs)... (returns) and thanks for you reviews XD**

* * *

**Chapter 04: Konoemon's Trial, Part One: Omiai**

This is another normal school day at Mahora Campus; well not too much, actually the students were more excited than usual… why? Because in two weeks the so expected ball will arrive.

The girls in 3-A classroom were the most excited, some of them were already invited already, some others were planning on going as a group. Meanwhile everyone were talking about it, our main swordswoman was spacing out, as usual.

"Two more weeks… I must tell her then…" Setsuna thought "but how? Damn it! It has to be perfect! Uh if it weren't for Asuna-san and Negi-sensei… ah nono! I shouldn't blame them!" due to her conversation with herself Setsuna didn't notice Konoka walking in the classroom alone, until she appeared in front of her face with her typical smile

"hi Secchan!" Konoka said

"Ah g-good morning ojousama" Setsuna blushed at being so close to her face "eh? Isn't shiroki with you today?"

"gramps wanted to talk to her" Konoka answered

"ah soka…"

"would you walk me back to my room if she doesn't come?" Konoka asked and made her puppy face so Setsuna wouldn't refuse.

"I-I guess I can" Setsuna said blushing "after leaving hime-sama in our room I'll walk you to yours, is that ok?"

"mmm yup, fine with me" Konoka answered

Classes started and there was no trace of Fuyuko; it looked like she was skipping classes today, which made Setsuna become more and more nervous "there's nothing to be nervous about!" she said mentally "I walked her to her room before, so why am I so nervous!?" she looked disturbed and distracted; Konoka noticed that, she had been looking at her for a while now.

"mmm she seems tense…" Konoka thought and then sighed "looks like I'm nervous too… ooww I really want to tell her how much I love her now! … but I must be patient, she's trying very hard…" Konoka said to herself

Meanwhile, in the headmaster office:

"so will you do it?" Konoemon asked

Fuyuko sighed "I have no choice, do I?"

He chuckled "you can just refuse" he said and she looked away "but your principles won't let you"

"I have a debt with your family" Fuyuko reminded to him and then stood from her seat "I'll do it"

"great!" Konoemon smiled "you can go to get rady now, there's a little present in you room"

Fuyuko gave him a confused look "present?"

"oh just go before classes are over, we wouldn't want Konoka to find out"

"hai hai" she bowed and left the room

"_now that Setsuna-kun have passed her trial, it's your turn Konoka"_

* * *

After the everyday boring classes the students were getting ready to go back to their rooms. Setsuna sighed while standing up "just relax… at least we'll be going with Yukiko-hime… uf I'd be more nervous if not"

"Secchan!" Konoka said

"she's spacing out again" Yukiko added and the two princesses laughed

"eh? Ah g-gomen" Setsuna blushed "well let's go now"

The road to Setsuna's room wasn't too long, Konoka has been chatting with Yukiko about the ball-which made Setsuna a little embarrassed- but then all her previous nervousness went away by looking at the bright smile of her precious princess. Setsuna was spacing out again and didn't notice that they were already in her room and that Yukiko was saying goodbye to Konoka.

"well see you tomorrow Konoka"

"yeah see you" Konoka said and Yukiko entered to her room "secchan?"

"uh? W-what is it?"

"you're spacing out to much today Konoka said and took Setsuna's hands "is there something bothering you?"

"eh? i-i-i-iie!" Setsuna said blushing "i-it's nothing, uum shall we go now?"

Konoka pouted "ok ok, but!" she raised her index finger "just if you hold my hand all the way"

"b-b-b-but-" Setsuna blushed

"if you don't then tell me what's wrong"

"it's nothing really" Setsuna said but Konoka gave her a 'I-don't-believe-you' look "ooh ok" Setsuna said and shyly took Konoka's hand, she smiled victorious

* * *

"see it wasn't that bad, was it?" Konoka said when they were about to reach her room

"yeah sure…" Setsuna thought and then she noticed two maids waiting outside Konoka's room "eh? Who are they?"

"uh? Mei-san! Yu-san! What are you doing here?" Konoka asked the maids

"We're here to get you ready, Konoka-ojousama" Mei said first

"You have an omiai today" Yu added

"omiai?" Setsuna looked hurt and let Konoka hand go "you'd better hurry, ojousama"

"uh Secchan… " Konoka wanted to say something to her but with Mei and Yu's presence there she just couldn't.

"Let's go now ojousama" Mei said and started to walk, Konoka followed her but Yu stayed for a while, she noticed Setsuna hurt face.

"don't worry, this is supposed to be her last omiai" Yu told Setsuna who was confused, after saying this Yu followed the other two girls.

"_the last? … is that supposed to ease me!?" _Setsuna thought "think carefully Setsuna! There are two options… 1) This is the last because the headmaster decided to stop bothering her… or 2) she's going to marry this guy even if she doesn't like him!!" Setsuna leaned against Konoka's door and sat in the floor "ooww… what can I do…" Setsuna thought for a while and then remembered she could send her chibi to spy, she summoned her.

"chibi, I want you to follow Konoka-ojousama!" Setsuna ordered

"but spy is bad!!!" her chibi complained "bad setsuna bad setsuna!"

"so you don't want to see chibikonoka anymore? Because that will happen if we don't do anything!"

The chibi's eyes widened "wuah! I'll do it!" she said and left

* * *

**Asuna: oh! trial? ... that old man is misterious... I guess**

**Konoka: mou he's hiding too many things from me -_-**

**Asuna: hehe don't worry Konoka, you'll be able to pass!**

**Konoka: thanks**

**Setsuna: mmm ... what is the headaster planning? ... if he does anything to harm ojousama...!**

**Konoka: easy secchan, I doubt he will... oh by the way, where's fuyuko?**

**Me: right here!**

**Setsuna: hmp! I let her live for this time**

**Me: yeah yeah... you were asking me to write the perfect final for you and Kono-nee**

**Setsuna: (blushes hardly) now I'll kill you! **

**Me:(dissapears)**

**Setsuna: come bakc her coward!! (chases after me)**

**Asuna: mou taku, those two...**

**Konoka: hehe but that was kinda sweet**

**Asuna: Uu.u ... yeah, sure... well, we hope you enjoyed the chapter, see you**

**Konoka: and don't forget reviews n.n**


	5. Konoemon's Trial II: Misunderstanding

**Me: wwaaahh... so tired... -.-**

**Asuna: tired? about what!? you haven't done anything!!!**

**Me: hey classes just started!!! u.u**

**Konoka: haha Asuna don't be sao hard on her, she uploaded, didn't she?**

**Asuna: hmp! but she was late...**

**Me: eh? of couse not!**

**Setsuna: if asuna-san says you are late then you are (points at me with her sword)**

**Me:ah h-hai... **

**Konoka: mou secchan!!**

**Me: haha, well well enugh talk! here is chapter 05! the continuation of Konoemon's trial n.n**

**Setsuna: finally! I want to know who the hell is ojousama's omiai!!! he or she will pay!**

**Me: o-oohh.. ahm well let's begin...(runs)**

* * *

**Chapter 05: Konoemon's trial Part two: Misunderstanding**

"spying… I'm spying" the chibi said quietly while following Konoka and the two maids, they headed to the headmaster's office "eh? Here?" the chibi thought but then she saw them entering to a hidden room, that was when the chibi remembered that Konoka always gets dressed for her omiais there "mmm… I should go in there too…"

At the same time Setsuna was already in her room trying to do her homework but she couldn't concentrate at all, she wanted to know all about this last omiai so she decided to contact her chibi to see how things were doing.

_"chibi can you hear me? What's happening?"_

_"oh hai! Yu-san and Mei-san leaded Kono-chan to the dressing room, she's changing clothes to her usual kimono"_ the chibi said _"don't worry! I'll keep my eyes on her aaaall the time"_

Setsuna blushed like never before _"w-w-w-wait! Don't! I mean no while she's changing!!"_

_"But I thought-_" the chibi started _"ah! They're heading to another room now!"_

_"soka, I'll contact you later then"_

_"hai"_

Setsuna sighed and put her pencil under her chin pretending to think.

"c'mon it's not that difficult" Yukiko appeared from behind and scared Setsuna

"wuah! Y-yukiko-hime, you surprised me!"

"gomen gomen" the princess smiled "but really, it isn't that difficult"

"oh sou… it's just that I can't concentrate" setsuna admitted

"mmm what is it?" Yukiko asked worriedly

"well you see…" Setsuna told her everything she knew about the omiai and that she was worrying that this time Konoka could end up marrying this guy.

"I get it… but, that maid told not to worry," Yukiko said "so something good may happen, ne?"

"mmm but still…" Setsuna lowered her gaze

"trust her" Yukiko said and Setsuna widened her eyes, she was a bit surprised about her words but she was right, setsuna then nodded smiling

* * *

In some other place at Mahora school, the place where Konoka's last omiai will take place, chibisetsuna hid herself behind some flowers in a vase _"iosh! I have a very good view from here"_ she thought and smiled.

Konoka was there too, waiting for the person who would be her omiai this time _"another one…"_ she sighed, then the door opened and the two maids, Yu and Mei, entered followed by a person.

"Konoka-ojousama" Yu said and bowed, Mei did the same "we are here to introduce this person" they moved so that Konoka could see the person directly.

"a-ah hajimemashite! Shiroki Fuyuko desu" she said and bowed

"fuyu-chan!" Konoka said standing from the sofa, she had recognized her even when she was wearing a black suit and sunglasses "y-you are my omiai…?" Fuyuko nodded

"we'll leave you alone now" Yu said.

"have a wonderful time" Mei said and they left.

"hehe what a surprise" Konoka said already sat

"yeah, for me too… I didn't expected the headmaster asking me this" Fuyuko admitted while sitting next to Konoka and took off her sunglasses "so… let's pretend we don't know each other, shall we?"

"hehe like a game?"

"exactly!" Fuyuko smiled "then, tell me about you… Kono-chan"

Konoka blushed "ooww baka Konoka! She's not secchan!!"

* * *

_"waahh! Problems, problems, we have problems!!"_ the chibi said mentally calling for Setsuna

_"eh? Chibi? What happened!?"_ Setsuna asked

_"omiai! Kono-chan! Blush! Shiroki!... wuah!"_

_"eh? C-calm down"_ Setsuna ordered and the chibi sighed _"now tell me, what happened?"_

_"Kono-chan's omiai is Shiroki!"_ the chibi said, Setsuna was speechless _"she called her 'kono-chan' and made her blush"_

_"what!? That…"_ Setsuna was furious at Fuyuko for agreed being Konoka's omiai, and also at her because she couldn't just entered there and stop that _"stay there and don't let anything happens between them!"_

_"hai!"_

* * *

"so basically, if you train more you'll be even more powerful than Negi-san's father, right?" Fuyuko asked

"yeah that's right"

"ooohh who could have guess that such a beautiful, kind and cute girl could have such power…" Fuyuko said and Konoka blushed a little.

"uhm hehe, yeah… but I'm glad about this power" Konoka said and caught Fuyuko's attention "that way I can help everyone, I won't be a burden again" she said thinking about each time she had been captured and how her friends, and her Secchan, always risked their lives to rescue her.

Fuyuko smiled at her "you're very kind and considered," she said "but I don't think that your friends think of you as a burden"

"but-" Konoka was about to replied but Fuyuko stopped her from talking with her finger.

"you have always willing to help them, so they have" she said and then sighed

"eh? What's the matter?" Konoka asked her

"did you know that this is your last omiai?" Fuyuko asked without looking at her

"the l-last?" Konoka was shocked, nobody told her about it

"yes, but you have two options" Fuyuko turned to look at her "the first is to turn me down and find a partner for yourself before school's ends" she said "and the second is, well, to choose me as your partner" while saying this to Konkoa, Fuyuko was getting nearer to her.

_"wuah! Noo… b-but… wuah! I can't do anything!!"_ the chibi cried and disappeared from the room

Konoka's reaction was null, she was confused, Fuyuko was really a clone of setsuna, her appearance, her actions, her behavior…"_behavior… no, secchan is no so straight forward…she's not secchan…"_ Konoka said mentally and pushed Fuyuko "sorry but… this… I can't, I'm sorry but I choose the first option"

"even when I look so much to Sakurasaki?" Fuyuko asked

"you may look like her, but your behavior is a little different form hers" Konoka said "now that I realized it you can stop pretending to be interested on me"

"phew! Thanks" Fuyuko laughed "but when did you noticed?"

"hehe when you were about to kiss me," Konoka giggled "you hesitated"

"oh haha well yeah" Fuyuko scratched her head

* * *

Meanwhile… ChibiSetsuna who disappeared before Konoka stopped Fuyuko, re-appeared in front of Setsuna, surprising her.

"chibi!? W-what are you doing here?" Setsuna asked

"wuah! Wuah! …Kono-chan! Shiroki! Too close!" the chibi said wave her little arms

"EEHH!!?? D-did they…?"

"Shiroki also touched Kono-chan's lips!" the chibi said and Setsuna's eyes widened, she was astonished

_"n-no way… then…"_ Setsuna thought while lowering her head _"so this really was her last omiai"_

"Se-tsu-na!" Yukiko called but there was no response "are you ok?"

"eh? ah hai, just a little tired" Setsuna lied

"mmm well ok… ah! I was going to tell you that-" Yukiko stopped when she realized that the little version of Setsuna was standing on the desk "kawaii!!" she attemped to hug her but the chibi flew to avoid it

"hump! You're not chibikono-chan, only chibikono-chan can hug chibime"

"oohh even more kawaii!!" Yukiko said

"eehh hime-sama, what were you saying?" Setsuna interrupted

"ah sou desu! I'm going out with Fuyu-chan today," Yukiko said happily "she'll be here in 15 minutes"

_"eehh?? Even after kissing ojousama she dares to… argh! Shiroki!"_ Setsuna thought angrily "soka… eh? Then that means that ojousama will be alone… with no protection around?"

"mmm I guess so" Yukiko answered

"I won't allow that! I'll be going to her room after Shiroki comes"

"you can go now, I know that you want to" Yukiko said "I'll be fine, it's only 15 minutes"

"um are you sure?"

"yeah" Yukiko smiled and setsuna left the room, along with her chibi, after thanking her.

* * *

*knock knock*

"heh looks like kono-chan is not here" the chibi said, Setsuna tried to opened the room and for their surprise is was open, they entered and waited until Konoka arrives. It didn't take too long for her to appeared, she entered so quietly that Setsuna didn't notice her, well she was spacing out too.

"s-secchan!" Konoka called and Setsuna turned to see her

"hey there, ojousama" Setsuna said smiling

"Kono-chan!" the chibi jumped from Setsuna's shoulder and press her tiny body against Konoka's cheek, to hug her.

"chibisecchan!" Konoka hugged her "is good to see you… both of you" she said turning and smiling to Setsuna

"ah s-so how was your omiai?" Setsuna asked looking away

"um it wasn't so bad, actually this time my omiai was Fuyu-chan hehe" Konoka said

"a-ah… s-soka, uhm did anything interesting happen?"

"interesting? Mmm not really, we just pretended we didn't know each other"

"but she touched Kono-chan's lips!" the chibi said out of the blue "like this…" and the chibi placed her tiny finger on Konoka's lips like Fuyuko did before.

"eeehhh!? I got all worried for just that!" Setsuna yelled at her chibi

"b-but…" the chibi said almost crying

"hey! How did chibi know that?" Konoka asked

"ah w-well.." Setsuna mumbled

"I was sent to spy on kono-chan" the chibi answered

"spy!? Secchan!" Konoka looked angrily at her friend

"please don't be mad Kono-chan!" the chibi pleaded "she was doing it for kono-chan, she didn't want to be apart from kono-chan!"

"ne chibisecchan, could you give us a moment, please?" Konoka asked

"Mmm chibi doesn't want to be alone"

"hehe well then, secchan can you bring chibikonoka here?"

"uh s-sure" Setsuna did as she was asked to.

"chibikono-chan!" chibisetsuna hugged her "let's go play outside" she said and they flew through the window.

"now secchan… is there something you want to explain??" Konoka told her

"uumm eeto.. ah" Setsuna was in troubles "what can I tell her!?"

* * *

**Setsuna: O.o that damned shiroki!! where is she!?**

**Asuna: she said she had to go to university or she'd be late**

**Setsuna: argh! when she comes back....**

**Asuna: oh c'mon nothing big happen, Konoka rejected her**

**Setsuna: but she made me looked like a fool**

**Konoka: nop, she made you looked like a really worry and jealous friend who is always looking after me n.n**

**Setsuna:(blushes) u-uhm i-if you say so...**

**Konoka: hehe it's true (kisses setsuna on the cheek)**

**Setsuna: ojousama!!! (bluchses even harder)**

**Asuna: well I'll leave you guys alone for a while (turns)**

**Setsuna: ah! w-wait asuna-san!**

**Konoka: mou secchan doesn't want to be alone with me**

**Setsuna: c-chigau! I do!**

**Asuna: well then see you guys! (leaves the room and locks the door) hehe done! you own me one konoka XD ... (turns to the readers) mina-san! we hope you enjoyed this chapter... uuh, the author left a note for me to read it to you.. it says: "hey guys sorry I'm not there.. I had to run XD ... but I hope you liked this chapter, maybe two more to end the story.. i'm not sure XD... anyway, another thing is that I may not upload for a while, you see this is my first year of university and stuff Uu.u ... but I'll try to upload as soon as possible XD ... oh right! also thanks to: Karsten, Demon cat 08, Dana Kishimoto, Setsuna-kun, PureWiings, Solangge28, Secchan03, 1513, Shinmei Swordman for your reviews of the previous chapters XD... sore ja, see you next time n.n" ... (sighes) well that was it, oh it is almost time to train with eva-chan T_T ... well then, bye guys... the author will be waitng more revies from you guys n.n, see ya!**


	6. I'm sorry

**Me: tadaima -.- **

**Konoka: oh! okairi n.n**

**Asuna: oi! (hits me) what's with that!?... you're soooo late!**

**Me: hey! I had homework to do..**

**Asuna: yeah sure... I bet you were just playing World of warcraft again, huh?**

**Me: uuhh... so, Konoe-san how are you!? XD**

**Asuna: hey!**

**Konoka: hehe enough you two... let's begin with the story**

**Me: haihai**

**Konoka: oh by the way, where's secchan?**

**Me: uuumm.. I think she's hiding..**

**Asuna: hiding? oohh!!! so something good must happen!!!**

**Me: iosh! minna-san, sorry for the long wait... here is Chapter 6!! ... and thanks for your reviews n.n**

* * *

**Chapter 6: I'm sorry**

Setsuna was in troubles now that Konoka found out about her small spying plan _"uuhh what should I say…!!??"_ Setsuna questioned herself repeatedly until she had an idea.

"Ah well is just that one of maids told me that this'd your last omiai and I wanted to see if this person was the right for you" she paused "after all, it is my duty to watch over your well-being"

It wasn't a lie at all; she just didn't add the part where she confesses to her, well… Konoka believed her, and because of that she was even angrier than before.

"Duty?" she asked "so you only care about me because it is you duty!?" tears appeared in the corner of her eyes as she talked.

"E-eh? N-no I-I didn't mean that!" Setsuna exclaimed "I-I really c-care..." she said lowering her voice, neither of them said a word after that… until a shrill voice was heard.

"why are you arguing?" chibisetsuna asked, they heard some noise coming from the room and when they approached to the window Konoka and Setsuna were in silence, so the chibis supposed they had been arguing .

"Chibi… i-it's nothing" Konoka said while wiping away some tears.

"Nono! It IS something!" chibiKonoka said "You can't lie to me; I'm a part of you"

"Yeah besides it looks like you were crying" chibiSetsuna added and then turned to Setsuna "Ne, what happened?"

"I'm such a stupid" ignoring her chibi's question, Setsuna cursed herself quietly, but not enough because everyone heard her "Chibi I had to go, please take care of ojousama" she said while walking to the door and left.

"baka… why don't you just say it…" Konoka said while crying a little more

"Kono-chan! Kono-chan don't cry!" chibiStesuna told her "what can I do.. wuah! Ah! I know!" she gave Konoka a quick kiss on the cheeks making her smile a little "don't cry anymore"

"thanks chibiSecchan" Konoka wiped away her tears

"iosh! Now I'll make Setsuna pay for making you cry!" the chibi took her tiny sword

"hahaha" Konoka laughed "you don't have to, really it's ok"

"but…"

"I think I put too much pressure on her" Konoka admitted "oh right! Where's chibiKonoka?" she asked but chibiSetsuna didn't know.

* * *

After Setsuna left the room, she run with no specific destination for a long time while cursing herself.

**Setsuna's POV:**

_"why can't I just tell her already!?"_ that question had been going round and round in my head all this time, and still have no answer.

Now I'm running like a coward, running away for not to face her, for not to face the truth, farther and farther away from Konoka… "DAMNED!" I yelled angrily and stopped, I don't now for how long I've been running but I was very tired, that's weird I usually don't get tired from running; I'm still furious so I hit a tree near me "idiot! Idiot! Idiot!" I told myself each time my fist touched the irregular wooden surface.

"stop!" a voice said from behind, I knew whose voice it was but either way I turned to see her chibi form "don't hurt yourself, you'll only make her worry" she told me, how weird… I think I had a dejavù "you won't find any answer from hitting a tree and hurting yourself" chibiojousama said, and then I realized that my hands were bleeding

"I can't heal you" she added "let's go back to sort things out"

"B-but she's mad at me" I told her but she shook her head

"Maybe a little hurt and sad" the chibi said "she would never be mad at you"

To tell the truth, those words didn't really relieve me "I hurt her, great!" I thought and sighed "I have to apologize.

Chibiojousama smiled to me "yeah... Now let's go" she said and I followed

**Konoka's POV:**

It's been a while since Secchan left the room, I feel so bad for yelling at her after all she had done for me…

"Kono-chan" chibiSecchan called me with a worried voice, I smiled.

"It's nothing" I told her, I didn't want her to worry more "I really want to apologize, that's all"

"Mmm then let's look for her!" the chibi proposed

"Good idea!" let's go" I said and we left the room, we searched in every place where Secchan usually goes when she wants to be alone but we couldn't find her, I was getting worried _"what if she left the campus? … oh no secchan, I'm so sorry… please, don't leave!"_ I said mentally, thinking she may heard my prayer… then we heard some noise coming from the trees "secchan?" I said but chibiSecchan stood in front of me and unsheathed her little sword

"back down, kono-chan!" she said and a black figure appeared, it was another demon but this one felt different "I won't be able to defeat him, so please run and look for help" chibiSecchan told me, but I refuse to do that, I told her that I'd stay, she wanted to replied but the demon attack

**"enough talk!!!"** that thing said and hit us with his tremendous hand, we hit a tree and I fell unconscious.

_"what happened? Am I dead?..." I thought "secchan… I'm sorry… secchan help me!"_

"ojousama!!!" I heard a voice, very similar to hers

_"secchan?... secchan is that you?"_ I could barely hear some words; I was still unconscious form the hit so I could understand.

I don't know how much time have passed, when I opened my eyes I was still in the forest lying on the ground, the demon was defeated and his body lay on the ground too "who…?" I asked myself and looked around to see a figure, a completely with figure standing in front of the demon's corpse, white hair, white skin, white wings… all covered in blood, the figure turned around to see me, I scared at first but after I recognized those golden eyes I wasn't afraid anymore, I felt safe.

**Normal POV: (right after the demon hit Konoka and chibiSetsuna)**

**(A/N: This is just to explain you what happened when Konoka was unconscious) **

Setsuna and chibiKonoka were walking to Konoka's room, Setsuna felt somehow uneasy she thought that it was because of all this matter but then she heard something that made her worry _"secchan help me!",_ Setsuna stopped and chibiKonoka turned "what's the matter?"

"ojousama… she's in danger"

"Impossible she is…" the chibiKonoka focused some energy to fin Konoka and her eyes widened "oh no! You're right, come on this way!"

They arrive to the place where Konoka and chibiSetsuna were attacked; they saw the big demon nearing Konoka, which was when Setsuna attacked "don't you dare to touch her! Shinmeryuu ougi:_ Zanganken" _her attack hit the demon but…

"HAHAHA! Is that all?" the demon laughed at her "very well then…" the demon opened his big mouth and a huge fire came from it, fortunately Setsuna dodged it.

"What the-? This is not a common demon… kuso!"

"HAHA!! What's the matter?"

"Alright… try this! Shinmeryuu ougi: Hyakka Ryougan!" she launched a strong attack, but the same happened "n-no way…"

"I told you…" the demon smirked and hit Setsuna with all the strength he had, which made her hit a tree "now if you excuse me, I'm in the middle of dinner" he turned to Konoka

"_kuso kuso kuso! … ojousama… I have to… I have to protect her!! "_ Setsuna stood and her ki started to raise, her hair became white, her eyes turned golden and white wings appeared from her back "you bastard… !"

"Uh? Oohh! Omoshiroi… come!" the demon provoked her, Setsuna smirked

"hee… but first" she moved with amazing speed and appeared behind the demon surprinsing him, she grabbed and launched him to the air "this ends here…" she said and concentrated all her ki in her sword while flying "Hijustu: 1000 lighting tears!" a big explosion could be seen, the demon corpse fell to the ground, setsuna also landed she was hurt and some of the demon's blood stained her wings "at least I finished him" she sighed and heard Konoka so she turned.

**Konoka's POV: **

Secchan came to my side and kneel down "are you ok, ojousama?" she asked worriedly

"mou… secchan… not ojousama" I said panting, that hit was stronger than I thought "ne secchan, I'm sorry for yelling at you" I told her while sitting down, secchan hugged me and I was surprised, but happy

"Don't," she said "I should be the one apologizing" she put her head on my shoulder so I couldn't see her face "if I were so stubborn, nothing of this would have happened" I felt warm water in my shoulder, was she crying? "I was scared" she started "that demon wasn't a normal one, he could have k-kill you" she said "but how did you do it?" I didn't say anything, I didn't understand what she was talking about "I hear that you were calling me" my eyes widened and I smiled

"hehe it's a little trick I've just discovered" I said and looked at her, her head wasn't in my shoulder anymore so I could see perfectly that she was crying, I cleaned her tears

"I'm sorry about telling that you were just my duty" she said and took my hand, caressing it "that wasn't true, actually I… I" she gulped "Kono-chan… I l-l-lo-" she was trying her best but I couldn't wait anymore, I kissed her lightly but with all my love

"I love you too secchan" I told her and hugged her

"hehe… so, does this mean that we're official now?" secchan asked with a smirk in her face

I giggled "maybe…"

"mmm… well how about this" she took me by surprise and kiss me "so.. Are we official now?"

"Yeah…" I said and kiss her again

* * *

**Asuna: see that, too short!!!**

**Me: u.u**

**Konoka: oohhh!!! I like it! no! I love it!!!**

**Me: yay! someone appreciates my work **

**Asuna: oh c'mon, Konoko would love evryone that wirtes about them kissing**

**Konoka: your mean Asuna**

**Me: hahah... oh yeah... konoe-san you want Sakurazaki to appear?**

**Konoka: of course!!!**

**Me: ok then... hide there...(they hide)... phew! hey Sakurazaki they are gone now!**

**Setsuna: (looks around and sighs) wuuaah thanks a lot... even thought this is because of you u.u ... but ojousama is happy with it -_-**

**Me: yeah yeah... so how do you feel? you like it?**

**Setsuna: well actually... (blush) I.. well I... aahh**

**Asuna: I knew it!! Setsuna-san liked the kiss!!**

**Setsuna: eh? A-asuna-san.. what are you (Konoka hugs her) o-o-o-o-o-ojousama**

**Konoka: yay secchan liked our kiss!!**

**Me: oi Kagurazaka, let's go now (leaves)**

**Asuna: yeah! (leaves) ... oh by the way... will you write another story?**

**Me: uh? I haven't finished this u.u ... there's still the final chapter... but... uh.. well you now classes, homework, exams...**

**Asuna: uh-huh... okok just upload ok?**

**Me: ooook! XD... thanks for the reviews... Karsten69, darkangel2391, PureWiings for your last reviews, and everyone mentioned in chapter 5 Un.n too... uumm ... it's getting late and I have classes... oh great! english u.u**

**Asuna: hey hey.. you should attend to your class... you have some mistakes **

**Me: jump! I know I know... don't lecture me -.-**

**Asuna: haha, well mina-san take care**

**Me: see you in next chapter...**

**Asuna: and don't forget reviews!**


	7. The ball

**Me: konnichiwa minna-san! sorry about the delay ... I was busy with homework, exams... and stuff...**

**Asuna: uh-hu .. you were just playing u.u**

**Konoka: Asuna! don't be mean**

**Me: yeah Kagurazaka! don't be mean XD**

**Setsuna: just start the story u.u**

**Me: yeah yeah... here is it! Fnal Chapter of 'A change of plans': The ball! ... hope you like it n.n**

* * *

**  
**

**Chapter 07: The ball**

Two weeks had passed; tonight the so expected ball would take place in the huge mansion of Ayaka, why there? Well it was the only place big enough for all the students.

Classes and club's activities were suspended, so that everyone had more time to spend getting ready for the night, they really need it… specially girls.

Asuna, Konoka and Yukiko were at the red-head's room planning how they'd spend their time at the ball. As expected, Konoka's plan was being by Setsuna's side all the time; Yukiko's plan was actually the same thing but it involved Fuyuko instead of Setsuna. Now the only one left was Asuna …

"mmm … ooww not fair! You'll be having fun with your knights while I'll be babysitting Negi!" Asuna whined

"hehehe why don't you two spend some time with Iincho?" Konoka proposed

"She's the reason why I'll be taking care of him" Asuna replied

"Asuna-san must really like Negi-kun" Yukiko said making Asuna blush

"No! There's no way! …a brat like him…" Asuna said looking away

* * *

**Asuna: CHOTTO MATE!**

**Me: oi! What are you doing? We are in the middle of the story**

**Asuna: what am I doing!!?? What are YOU doing? What's with that 'making Asuna blush'??**

**Me: huh? Oh don't worry it's not AsuNegi… so nothing will happen**

**Konoka: c'mon Asuna, you tease secchan too… it's the same thing…XD**

**Asuna: but…**

**Konoka: no buts! Now let's continue…**

* * *

"Yeah Asuna we know" Konoka told her "well, don't worry we won't leave you alone with Negi-kun"

"She's right" Yukiko added

"I'm touched!" Asuna said

"I wanna dance with him" Yukiko said

"Yeah! Me too!" Konoka added and Asuna fell backwards

"mou!" Asuna grabbed two pillows and hit her friends with them, they laughed

"hehe… so will you knights take you to iincho's place or shall we all go together?"

"fuyu-chan said it'd be better if we all go together" Yukiko answered

"oh thanks god! And what did setsuna-san say?"Asuna said and the turned to konoka who thought for a while

"well… she didn't really say anything…" Konoka said in a sad tone.

"I think she's doing her patrols with tatsumiya-san" Yukiko started "she said something about being busy all day… but I was half-asleep… so I didn't hear her so well… sorry"

"mmm hey Konoka, why don't you call her?" Asuna suggested

"iada!"(A/N: I'm not sure about the spelling… but it means 'I don't want to') Konoka pouted and looked away.

"oh c'mon! are you mad at her now!?" Asuna asked and Konoka answered with a 'hump!' "mou… ok, I'll call her"

"no!" Konoka said immediately "just a message"

Asuna stared at her confused "what? Why?" she asked but Konoka turned away "you're being too immature now… whatever, I'll do it"

**Mahora's forest, 7:30 pm**

"Shinmeryuu Ougi: Zanganken" the swordswoman finished two demons with just one blow, she had been doing this all day and now she was so tired that couldn't stay stood and collapsed on the ground panting.

_Bang_

"you should be getting ready for the ball" Mana said while lowering her gun after killing a demon.

"I … still have… time" Setsuna said panting.

"Konoka-ojousama will be worried… or mad"

Setsuna sighed, if there was something she hates the most was exactly that… "You're right…but I'm too tired" she said closing her eyes a little.

"oi!" Mana kicked Setsuna's head softly "I won't carry you if you fall asleep"

"ok…" Setsuna stood "I'm up"

"why don't you-"

"no" Setsuna answered, she knew what Mana was going to propose and she didn't like it.

"if you don't, Konoka-ojousama will be mad…" Mana teased her but Setsuna looked away "or hurt" Mana added

"mou… ok ok I'll do it, but you have to tell this to the headmaster"

"haha! I'm one step ahead!" Mana smirked "now let's go"

Mana walked to the school and Setsuna followed her, on their way back Setsuna felt her cellphone vibrating "mm? a message from Asuna-san"

"Setsuna-san I don't wann bother you but.. I think Konoka is a little mad at you… maybe because of your patrols… or maybe because you didn't tell her if you were going to pick her up or not… or maybe… mmm well, not sure… she doesn't want to tell me… umm well, see you at the party… and don't worry I'll try to calm her down"

Setsuna thought for a while and then sighed "just great! She's mad at me again"

**9:30 pm, Yukihiro Ayaka's Mansion**

"I'm still amazed of this place," Asuna commented "it's just too big"

"yeah," Negi said "but iincho-san must be proud of it, don't you think Konoka-san?"

"uh?... ah yeah" Konoka was distracted looking at the door "she's late"

"ahh I-I'm sure she's coming right away! Don't worry!" Asuna tried to cheer her up.

"oh! There you are!" a vopice said "I've been looking for you Konoka" Konoemon said.

"ojii-san, what is it?" Konoka asked.

"I wanted to see if you had a date… but I don't see anyone around except for Negi-kun, is he-?"

"No!" Konoka and Negi answered.

"hehe well well, in that case… I brought some good-looking gentlemen that would like to dance with you tonight"

"I don't think that'd be necessary" another voice said from behind, it was Setsuna. Konoka was about to scold her for being late but after looking at her she was just too dumbfounded to talk, Setsuna had loose and white hair, her eyes were golden and she was wearing a black suit, it looked like she released some of her powers "sorry I'm late, I was checking the barrier's condition"

"oh setsuna-kun thanks for your hard work" Konoemon said

"s-secchan…" Konoka mumbled

"ojousama? What's wrong?" Setsuna asked

"e-eh? Ah i-it must be the heat, it's very hot here, isn't it? Hehe" Konoka said

"well let's go outside for a while" Setsuna proposed and took Konoka's hand making her blush "excuse us" Setsuna said and Konoemon nodded

"well… Asuna-kun do you-" Konoemon stopped realizing that Asuna and Negi were gone "ara…"

**10:00 pm, An empty balcony**

"so, feeling better?" Setsuna asked Konoka

"ah uhm" Konoka nodded shyly but then she remembered that she was mad at her protector

"uh… hey about being late" Setsuna started "I had extra patrols and I lost track of time"

"mhm" Konoka said without looking at her

"uuhhmm… I really wanted to pick you up but I… if I didn't do the patrols until late, I would be out there right now… " She said and then sighed "I'm really sorry, I wanted to be the first one that sees you dressed like that" she started and took Konoka's hands making her turned to look the hanyou, Setsuna leaned until she was next to Konoka's ear "you look even more beautiful" she whispered and Konoka blushed

"s-so… you did it because you wanted to be with be all night?" Konoka asked and Setsuna nodded smiling "I guess I own you and apologize… I overreacted, sorry"

"don't worry about that, I should've told you before, Kono-chan" Setsuna smiled and Konoka too.

"so now… there's only you and me…" Konoka said while leaning forward and kissed her girlfriend, though it wasn't for too long because she pulled away "by the way… you're looking different.. so… so handsome… maybe too much, some girls were looking at you"

"really? I didn't notice it, I was too busy looking at you my dear" Setsuna said and leaned in order to kiss Konoka but she turned her head and giggled

"no kissing until you tell me what happened" Konoka teased

Setsuna sighed "ok ok… I released a small part of my demon half.. I was very tired after slaying those demons… so… I had no choice" she looked at Konoka who was still in silence "does this make you mad too?" Setsuna smirked

"mmm… not really… it makes you irresistible.. Well, even more" Konoka said and kissed her "you, know, I think I prefer this secchan" it was now Konoka's turn to tease Setsuna

"ow that hurts, Kono-chan…" Setsuna said "Unfortunately for you I can't stay like this for too long"

"That's too bad… then I'll be content with my first secchan" she smiled and gave setsuna a quick kiss on the lips; right after Konoka pulled away, Setsuna leaned in and started to kiss Konoka's soft neck.

"secchan…" Konoka whisper and let out a low moan which made Setsuna stop.

"S-sorry..." Setsuna blushed a little "this is why I can't stay in this form for too long… my instincts..."

"don't worry, secchan" Konoka said and caressed Setsuna's cheek "I'll stop you if you do something… wrong" she smiled

They stayed there for a while, enjoying the beautiful view of the moon reflected in the lake… and of course being near each other without fears or worries.

"ne Kono-chan, this would've been the perfect time for me to confess" Setsuna said

"yeah you're right… it would've been so romantic"

"uh? Then, it wasn't?" Setsuna asked and Konoka giggled

"hehe it was romantic, I'm just saying it would've been more romantic"

"mmm …" Setsuna thought for a while making Konoka curious about her thoughts

"what are you thinking?" Konoka asked her

"on how would I have started the confession…" Setsuna admitted, she looked at Konoka and realized that her princess wanted to know more "I would've started with how I meet you… how you wanted to be near me, how you wanted to be my friend … and how much I love that… you were so important to me, and you still are… and then, how I disappointed you and left to train… so many years without you… I thought I wouldn't made it, but I did… and you know why?" a small pause "because I thought that the only way to be near you was to become stronger… so I trained… when I came here and saw you again, I was very happy but… I couldn't being near to you, I was still lacking strength … but you were so persistent, you always came to me to say 'hi secchan'… but I always bowed and walked away…" Setsuna stopped for a moment and looked at Konoka who was very surprised, it was reading Setsuna's personal diary, everything that she felt and thought "uh… I think it's enough… you know the rest" Setsuna said blushing

Konoka smiled and kissed her out of the blue "I liked it…"

"really? I thought th-" Setsuna couldn't finish her sentence because Konoka kissed her again

"I said I liked it, didn't I?" Konoka smiled "now… let's go dance" she proposed, Setsuna nodded and intertwined hands with Konoka

"ne Kono-chan" setsuna called her

"hm?"

"I love you" she smiled and Konoka giggled

"I love you too, secchan" Konoka replied hugging her angel's arm

* * *

**Me: ...so?**

**Asuna: mmm...**

**Setsuna: mmm o.o**

**Konoka: so sweet! secchan i love you!! (hugs setsuna)**

**Setsuna: o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-ojousama! (blushes)**

**Asuna: setsuna's confession was too long... but it was ok**

**Me: U-_- ... she ended up being OCC, didn't she?**

**Asuna: haha yeah... **

**Me: well... Arigatou minna-san for reading my story, I hope you liked it... thanks for all the previous reviews, and the next ones too XD...**

**Asuna: c'mon hurry up! Konoka is getting to affectionate with Setsuna**

_**(at the back... Setsuna: ojousama!! please stop!... *kiss*)**_

**Me: oh damned... haha... well see next time... ja ne!**


End file.
